1. Field
The disclosure relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be repetitively charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery which cannot be recharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used for portable compact electronic apparatus such as mobile phones or notebook computers and camcorders and high-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used as a power supply for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, etc.
In recent years, a high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous liquid electrolyte of high energy density has been developed. The high-output rechargeable battery may be used to drive an apparatus requiring high power, i.e., a motor of an electric vehicle, or the like.
When a conductive foreign material such as a nail, a gimlet, or the like penetrates the rechargeable battery from the outside of the rechargeable battery, or if a press fracture occurs, a short-circuit may occur inside of the rechargeable battery. When the short-circuit occurs, the internal temperature of the rechargeable battery rapidly increases to cause a risk that the rechargeable battery will be catch fire or explode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.